justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Birthday
Not to be confused with It's My Birthday. "Birthday" by Katy ''Perry is featured on ''Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is wearing a pastel-schemed costume. She is wearing a pink and sky blue top with sprinkles, a yellow and pink layered skirt, yellow polka-dot stockings with pink cupcake prints and blue high heeled boots. She has long marigold hair tied in a ponytail braid and is wearing a floral wreath made of teddy bears and button flowers. She is wearing very heavy makeup consisting of blusher and eyeliner. She also looks Asian. Background The background also has a pastel scheme. There are also pictures of cake and confectionery appearing. It is supposed to give the dance a Birthday feel. Gold Moves So far, there are 2 gold moves for this song: 1 & 2. Throw both of your arms up in the air while you lift up your right leg. '''3. '''Jump up and hold both hands out as in confusion. 20.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 17.png|Gold Move 3 Mash-Up An Ubisoft staff confirmed the Mash-Up with a photo. The picture has got removed. Trivia * This was revealed in the ESRB's rating summary. The following 3 lines are referenced as suggestive: ** "Pop your Perignon" ** "So let me get you/In your birthday suit" ** "Boy when you're with me/I'll give you a taste" * This is the 10th Katy Perry song in the series, The first being Hot n Cold in Just Dance, second being Firework in Just Dance 2 (as a free DLC), third being California Gurls in Just Dance 3, fourth and fifth being E.T. and Teenage Dream respectively as Just Dance 3 Best Buy exclusives, sixth being Part of Me in Just Dance 4 and Just Dance 2014 as a DLC, seventh being I Kissed a Girl in Just Dance 2014, eighth being Roar also as Just Dance 2014 free DLC, and the ninth being Waking Up in Vegas as a Just Dance 2014 Popchips exclusive. * They use a move from Pound The Alarm at some moments. * "Birthday" in "birthday suit" will probably be censored (despite the ESRB website fully saying it), as it was also removed in The Lazy Song, because a birthday suit refers to nudity. * The dancer's face can be seen clearly. ** The dancer smiles a lot, akin to Take on Me and Price Tag * Just Dance 2015 will come out in October, which is the same month as Katy Perry's birthday (Oct 25). The fact that this song by her is birthday themed will be featured makes it a huge coincidence. * Unlike other dancers with makeup that is hardly visible in game, this dancer's makeup is clearly visible. * She might be the same dancer as P2 from Nitro Bot. * The dancer looks like a clown because of her make-up and costume. * Birthday has a move similar to Primadonna. The move is that both coaches turn to each of their sides and "blow" the candles and chandeliers respectively. * A mash-up for this song has been leaked. * This dancer's makeup scheme makes her face very visible, which is also happened to Break Free Gallery 10575226_10152732493789711_8744529086860174107_o.jpg Unknown-19.jpeg Birthday-0.jpg|Birthday B-dayCoach.png Screen Shot 2014-08-08 at 10.59.10 AM.png 10-Birthday.png|Avatar Birthday Proof.jpg|Proof from the ESRB's website Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Katy Perry songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Leaked Songs Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Songs released in 2014 Category:Party Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:21st Century songs Category:Song with special effects Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Spoken Elements Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Kawaii songs Category:Fun Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Confusing Dancers Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Smiling Dancers Category:Floating Dancers Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Dancers with makeup Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Recycled elements Category:Garnered Controversy Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Extreme Classics Category:Pop Songs Category:Is It Fashion? Category:Katy Perry